Bitterness
by PLC The CD
Summary: Alternate Timeline: What if Twilight Sparkle wasn't so forgiving on "A Canterlot Wedding" after everyone ignored her? Will she sever ties to her friends and mentor or will she forgive them somehow?
1. Chapter 1

Bitterness

Author's note: Consider this as another alternate continuation of "A Canterlot Wedding"…

_"I tried to be good. I really did. But if that's not good enough, fine! Let's get back to basics!_"

—**Harley Quinn**, from _Batman: The Animated Series_

"**You who I called 'Loved Ones,' how could you all come to hate me so?"**

"**Is this what you wanted?"**

_ "_Sorry Twi, we should've listened to you" Applejack apologized to Twilight Sparkle as the Changeling Queen glances out to the Canterlot Streets.

_ The unicorn was about to say that it wasn't their fault since the Changeling Queen tricked them all. But then again, she also remembered that they abandoned her during the reception, and that they've shown no concern for her during the actual wedding. Then, she begins to remember how they treated her in the past. Twilight should've known from the start. It all started from their greedy demands for the tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala. _

_Soon, their abuse towards her begins to form in her mind, from the minor insults they've called to her like "Egghead" to them outright abandoning her from the reception. The latter got to her the most; she remembered what the imposter Cadence said to her when Twilight was in the Canterlot caves: _

"And no one would ever think to look for you, either."

_Her sadness and despair suddenly transformed into burning anger and deep resentment. No one bothered to check on her, they were all too busy comforting the imposter instead, and too busy to care about the damn wedding! _

_Since they no longer consider her their friend, she thought to herself, so why should she consider them friends as well? Twilight Sparkle finally shot a glare so cold to the cowpony, that it sends a chill in Applejack's spine._

"Yeah, you should have,"_ She said coldly towards Applejack whom is stepping back, "Equestria is doomed now, thanks to all of you."_

_Her friends were all shocked that Twilight said such a thing to them; Applejack winced at what the unicorn had said, and buried her face in her Stetson in shame. Rarity let out an audible gasp, and Rainbow Dash's jaw dropped. Fluttershy begins to cry quietly, and Pinkie Pie's hair starts to deflate as her own tears start to form as well._

_Twilight glared at their expressions, was their remorse sincere? Or is it just all an act? No matter, the unicorn's ears flared up as she continued._

"But the real question is, 'are you?'" Twilight snorted, "Otherwise, save your fake remorse, because deep down, none of you are truly sorry at all."

"_But we really mean it, we swear we're sorry!" Applejack defended. "Yer being too harsh on us Twi!"_

"_Oh, I'm being too harsh?" Twilight retorted. "If I recalled, you shunned me like a rain rotter when we were at the reception, at least the princess and my brother had the decency to call me out." _

_Even though Twilight Sparkle had the right to be furious, it is first time the librarian has shown this much aggression and hostility towards anypony. _

_Everyone is silent, save for Pinkie's and Fluttershy's weeping, and the Changeling Queen's giggling over what's happening. _

"_But that's not fair, she tricked us all," Rainbow Dash suddenly protested by pointing out to the Changeling Queen, "We all thought you were jealous."_

"_Now, you dare to insult me by showing guilt and remorse?" The purple mare snarled, at the blue Pegasus who landed as if she got shot down by Anti-Aircraft, "That's cowardly hypocrisy in my book."_

"_We also thought that you're trying to ruin the wedding for there rest of us," Rarity defended as she walks towards her. "Darling, we were just upset is all."_

"And that justifies the way you walked out on me?" She sneered at the fashionista, causing her to stagger back. "It doesn't matter anyway, she won, and we've lost!"

"But Twilight…" Fluttershy said between sobs but she wasn't able to finish since Twilight furiously interrupted her.

"Quit your blubbering!" She snapped at her, as Fluttershy recoiled in fear. "I thought you were better than the rest of them, but you can be the cruelest one of all."

_Queen Chrysalis is delighted when she overheard their conversation on how furious Twilight is being, and decided to join in by rubbing it on their faces._

"She is correct, and even from somepony like me, that's quite cold on how you left her." the Changeling Queen said in a mocking appalled tone. "With friends like them, who needs enemies?"

Fluttershy's crying grew more audible after hearing this as Pinkie Pie comforts her, with the rest had their heads sunk lower than before. Even though she's mocking them, she is right.

"You leave out of this!" Pinkie Pie cried as well. "Aren't we feeling bad enough as it is?"

"You are all aren't you?" Chrysalis smiled smugly as she returns looking out the window. She begins singing:

This day has just been perfect, the kind of day which I dreamed since I was small

Everypony I'll soon control, every stallion, mare, and foal.

Who says a girl can't really have it all?

_ Despite her feelings of defeat, Twilight Sparkle walks up to Princess Cadence and frees her from the green slime. Her anger settles down for a little bit when she spoke to Princess Cadence._

"_Quick, go to him while you have the chance," Twilight Sparkle said to her foalsitter in a sad tone. "Might as well enjoy this last moment together."_

_Although Princess Cadence is saddened by Twilight's state and wishes to comfort her. The bride decides it wasn't the right time and complies by heading over to the hypnotized groom._

_Cadence walks up to her husband and hugs him. During her embrace, she casts her magical heart emitting from her horn. The heart floats by and lands on the stallion's face._

_The groom was knocked out of his trance and shook his head, getting him to think clearly. His headache is no longer there but remains confused as he asked._

"Wha…what happened? Is the wedding over?"

"It's all over!" The changeling queen cackled over her victory.

Cadence then remembers Shining Armor's shield spell and didn't waste any time and reminds him of it.

"The spell my love! Cast the spell!"

The queen cackles even more as she walks back to the balcony.

"What good would that do? My changeling already roam free," she said, zooming out to admire her handiwork

Lowering his head slightly, Shining Armor concentrates with all his might on the single task of getting his horn to turn over. But all he gets for his trouble is a weak glow at the tip and he head drops in defeat.

"No! My power is useless now. I don't have the strength to repel them." He said hopelessly.

Princess Cadence trotted close to her husband and nuzzles him.

"My love will give you strength." Cadence said while she touches his horn with hers.

The queen however, laughs at their words and rolls her eyes.

"What a lovely but absolutely ridiculous sentiment," She said while watching her subjects lying waste on the city streets.

Despite being at the edge of defeat, the newlyweds trade a look .The grim resolve in his eyes, the desperate pleading in hers, and Shining Armor casts again. Only this time, it emits a stronger glow, and Princess Cadence brings her own horn close enough for an electric discharge to arc between the horns' tips.

Their horns touch that creates a spark in purple and white glow as the glow steadily grows in size, and this same, flowing energy forms around the couple in a circle. Next, air currents circulate around them, causing Cadence's mane to billow and sparkle like the manes of her aunts. She and Shining Armor both trade a smile before concentrating again.

The spell lifts them off the floor in amid a stronger glowing aura. The five element bearers grin and avert their eyes of such beautiful brilliance. Twilight Sparkle, on the other hand, was the only one not smiling, but she did give a relieved look as if one nearly escaped danger.

When Queen Chrysalis discovered what is happening, her jaw drops in total disbelief. She becomes too dumbfounded to think clearly, let alone act as the reception hall begins to shake from the sheer amount of magical energy coursing through. Then the couple opens their eyes in a glow of pure white, similar to Twilight Sparkle with the Elements of Harmony.

Finally, the power gathers into them for a moment before exploding outward as a white, heart-shaped shock wave.

The said wave rockets toward the queen, the only thing she can do is letting out a strangled yelp of surprise before flung out in a crash of breaking glass. Sending her flying out of the horizon.

The wave's blast frees Princess Celestia from her cocoon prison, and clears away the remaining changelings around all over Canterlot. Outside the city's landscape, one could see a cataclysmic burst that hurls both the screaming queen and every last one of her minions toward the distant horizon in all directions.

Back at the reception, the victorious couple floats gently back down to the dais. After their hooves gently touched the ground, Princess Cadence's mane went back from its normal appearance as they shares a joyous embrace_. _

_Everypony cheered at their sudden victory over the invaders…all except one. _

_Twilight Sparkle walked towards her mentor whom manages to stand, Princess Celestia saw her student glaring at her. It is the same disappointing glare that she herself gave her before. Princess Celestia drops her head in guilt, earlier she had heard what Twilight said to the others when she was trapped in her cocoon, and she can't blame her for being bitter towards everypony. _

_The lavender unicorn sees her mentor's guilty expression, just like the others, she thought. Twilight snorted in disgust to think that even someone like Princess Celestia would believe that a mere apology would make everything go back to normal._

_But before Princess Celestia can say anything. The resentful student begins to speak that caught everyone's attention._

"Now this is over, find someone else to be the Wielder of Magic." Twilight said to Princess Celestia. "Because, I now wish to relinquish my position of the Elements of so-called Harmony."

Silence erupted throughout the reception hall. They forgot about their joyous victory from Twilight's resentment towards them earlier.

"But, b-but why?" Fluttershy managed to ask in stammers.

"Because deep down, you are all nothing but selfish ponies that will abandon each other when one's no longer useful to another anymore." The unicorn snapped. "And unlike the rest of you, I completely mean it."

"_What happened?" Shining Armor asked in a confused tone. _

"_Twilight…is upset that you, my aunt, and her friends left her at the reception." Princess Cadence replied in a sad tone. "I think it was when the Changeling Queen impersonated me, but what did Twilight do that got you and the rest so furious at her?"_

_The stallion thought for a while, and remembers what he said. Something he now regrets, his head and ears both dropped low from what happened that night._

"_I…thought that you were under stress and not by some imposter," Explained Shining Armor. "I got furious when Twilight accused you of being evil since all of us thought Twilight was jealous. I was so mad that I forbid Twilight to show up in the wedding. After that, the Princess and her friends left her."_

_Princess Cadence simply gasped and drops her jaw. Her tired eyes are added by the emotions of anger and disgust._

"_I thought you loved her!" She exclaimed in a shocked and disappointed tone. _

"_It's not like any of us liked it," He protested. "How was I supposed to know that there was an imposter or that I was under her spell?"_

"_And that justifies the way you treated her?"_

_Before the couple or the rest can say anything, the lavender unicorn continues to speak. _

"Do you enjoy watching me suffer Princess? Or is it some cruel joke that you had planned from the very beginning?" She asked bitterly, "I looked up to you, I was faithful to you from the very day when you accepted me as your student, and this is how you repaid me?

Princess Celestia said nothing but expresses a deep sense of guilt. The alicorn simply stares at the ground as if she was a foal being scolded; but after the Princess gathered enough courage to look at Twilight, she saw tears of betrayal and anger coming from her student's eyes.

Finally, Princess Celestia said, "I just wanted you to make some friends."

Twilight scoffed as if her mentor said something incredibly ridiculous before replying:

"By befriending those ungrateful nags?"

Her words became the last straw for Applejack and throw her hat in frustration.

"Now that was just uncalled fer!" Applejack stamped angrily towards her. "Now, we get it, we get that yer sore at us, and we shouldn't done left you all alone, but now it's time to move on!"

"Oh, I'm moving on alright," Twilight, replied with snort. "I'm moving away from all of you."

"That's not what I meant!" The Cowpony growled and stomped her front hoof angrily. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Well, why not? It's what everypony wants, isn't it?" Twilight asked in a disgruntled tone, as she glares back at the apple farmer. "Everyone thinks I'm a jealous nag, so let me be the jealous little nag."

Although Applejack's simmered down a bit, her anger towards the griping unicorn didn't exactly go away. But she believes, to her at least, on why Twilight's acting like that.

"Well, if only if yah used more tact and gathered glues instead hollering that she's evil, we would've believed you!" She declared. "Then, this wouldn't all happen! What are yah getting all antsy about anyway?"

Twilight responded with a sharp exhale, she thought for a few seconds until she continued. Her tail flickered as if it was her cue to speak as she said:

"I know that I should've brought proof as evidence," Twilight admitted begrudgingly, "But even if I did that and my brother would still defend the imposter, and the real question is: "Would you and the rest take my side?"

"Well, what do you expect us to do?" She asked irritably as she confronts Twilight so close, the two are facing muzzle to muzzle. "Of course we would've taken your side! We've done made stupid mistakes before but we trust you now, what so wrong about that?"

But Twilight wasn't at all persuaded and in fact, her resentment only grew.

"But you expect to destroy my trust in all of you and then think we're going to shake hooves?" Twilight snarled. "I refuse to be lectured by someone like you!"

Applejack was usually the second voice of reason behind Twilight, but nothing seems to snap out of it. Before long, she sighed like a parent succumbing to a foal's tantrum as she asks, "Fine, what do you want to expect me to do?"

"Can't you face the truth that you hate me, 'Miss Honesty'?" Twilight replied as her words stagger the Cowpony back, "You seem to care more about your own stubborn, pride and the wedding than your own friend!

The highly opinionated Applejack for once is just left completely speechless. Defeated, her head dropped in shame.

"Twilight, what do you want me to do then?" the cowgirl asked, now too ashamed to look at her, let alone confront her. Sure, she was mad at Twilight before, but never thought that of actually hating her.

"Why don't you check on the imposter?" She simply replied. "Or are you still too stubborn to admit it?"

Applejack is at a loss of words after what Twilight said, neither she nor the rest of the group thought about Twilight.

"Twilight, please it's not like that," Her mentor pleaded as she walks towards her. "We never knew that there was an imposter. I made a mistake that I now regret deeply."

She tries to put her hoof on her student's shoulder, but the latter flinched back as if she was going to harm her.

"Oh, it's not like that eh?" Twilight scoffed bitterly. "You've ruled Equestria for a thousand years and that mistake nearly cost the lives of everypony. She was your own niece, your own flesh and blood, and you couldn't tell the difference?

Princess Celestia was about to say that she assumed that Cadence was under a lot of stress, but remained silent. For Twilight will not accept the sun ruler's excuse.

Her other friends all trot towards her, each one trying to apologize to her.

"We swear we're not going to doubt you again Twilight!" Pinkie Pie said to her. "We all Pinkie Promise! Once we go back, I'll pull a big apology party just for you."

"Oh no, you all claimed that you will not to doubt me again," Twilight Sparkle denied.

"But sooner or later, you'll go back to your old ways at best, or never change at all at worse."

"But Twilight, we mean it," the party maker wept, "There will be a bigger party than the wedding just for you!"

"Did you think a mere apology and a bribe is going to change this all back?" She growled at the baker as the latter flinched, "Parties doesn't solve everything you annoying brat!"

Pinkie Pie simply gallops away crying towards Fluttershy to sob together, Rainbow Dash took Pinkie's place as she hovers in front of Twilight.

"What will you take to forgive us?" Rainbow Dash asked. "What do we have to prove that we're sorry?"

"Nothing, don't you get it?" Snarled the furious unicorn. "I thought you will vouch for me ever since I almost gone crazy over the lack of Friendship Reports."

The rest remembered the day they dubbed, "Lesson Zero" Although Twilight nearly went insane that day, her friends also forgotten about not to take a friend's concern lightly, and it's biting everyone in the flank.

"Okay, so we've forgotten about that day!" The Pegasus admitted, "Give us another chance!"

"You all had your chance to defend me," She replied with a mutter but continues with a scream "BUT YOU ALL BLEW IT!"

"But what about our friendship?" Applejack pleaded. "Yer telling us that yah forgot about that as well?"

Twilight simply shakes her head profusely like a foal refusing to take medicine.

"It seems you all forgot about friendship but in reality it is nothing more but a damn joke." Twilight Sparkle cursed, gathering gasps from the room. It is the first time anyone heard somepony like Twilight using foul language before.

"All those so-called 'Friendship Reports' I've written were all for nothing." She continued. "It seems all of you have forgotten my friendship, but in reality you were all only using me. I should've known that from the very beginning when I've gotten the tickets to the Gala."

"Twilight, we said we're sorry but why are you still mad at us?" Fluttershy sniffled.

"I said shut it!" The unicorn snapped, "It's because of that fickle attitude of all of yours."

"Wh-what do you mean?" The Pegasus asked, hurt and confused. "Are you getting mad because of our apology?

"Finally, somepony who gets it!" Twilight declared, throwing her hooves up in the air. "None of you seemed to care about me before, but now you do, and that's what's wrong with all of you!"

"Please Cadence, use your spell." Spike suddenly said to the bride. "Twilight's too mad to believe us or care."

The younger alicorn tries to cast her spell, but her horn only came out in weak sparks.

"I can't, Twilight's too heartbroken to be fixed by my spell." Her foalsitter sadly said. "I can only restore her hearts when she wants to be loved by all of you again. I'm afraid at this state, she wants nothing to do with us."

"Twiley, what have I done?" Shining Armor asked under his breath."

"You all secretly hate me do you?" Twilight continues as she wept. "Admit it, you all want me gone even before the reception. All that just to impress that nag of an imposter."

"No, we never hated you!" Rarity gasped in a shocked tone. "We've loved you, we've always loved you."

The white unicorn tries to approach her but Twilight backs off as if Rarity was going to harm her.

"You're only using me!" Twilight snapped her tail flared up, "I know now that you only want me because I'm useful to you, but I'm not going to be tricked like you anymore!"

Rarity put her hoof under her mouth, trying to hold back her tears. It seems that nothing is going to change Twilight's mind. She tries again, determined as ever.

"Now see here, we said we were all going to talk to you after the wedding to say how disappointed we were." Rarity said drawing closer to her. "But now we're all here for you and it won't happen again."

"YOU LIE!" Twilight shrieked angrily that so loud, the reception hall appeared to be shaking. Rarity is the most unfortunate as she is standing the closest to her; her mane actually got disheveled at the result.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourselves because you're not!" She screamed towards everyone. "Did you all realize how much you all insulted me by showing false guilty and pity? I thought I hate you all before, but now I hate you all more than ever!"

The whole room was silent, save for Fluttershy's sobbing.

"Why are you getting so mad us for apologizing?" Rainbow Dash asked in a tone that's both confused and hurt. "Are you saying we shouldn't feel sorry?"

"Yes, because I said it before that it's cowardly hypocrisy, it a sign of weakness," Twilight declared. "First you turn your backs on me then you want to help me again? Make up your minds will you?"

"C'mon! It's like your brother said, it's not like anyone of us liked it." Rainbow protested.

"But yet, something tells me you should've liked it." Twilight spat. "I bet that griffon friend of yours would be laughing her head off if she sees this."

Infuriated at that remark, Rainbow zoomed in front of Twilight's muzzle. She grabbed her by the shoulders as she does her best not to slam her front hooves into the unicorn's face. The others are too afraid or too shocked to stop them, lest they get caught as well. The Pegasus barely controls her rage, as she spoke to her.

"So your pride got damaged, and you were right all along, but what makes you so special from the rest of us?" She demanded, "You didn't see me griping about the time you all dressed like Mare-Do-Well, what else you could've lost!?"

"My life!" Twilight choked out as streams of tears ran to her face.

Rainbow Dash released Twilight once she heard her answer. The weather manager couldn't believe that she was moments away from hitting Twilight if she didn't answered on time.

That moment everyone realized that Twilight's life was in danger brought regret in everypony's hearts. None of them wanted Twilight gone, but Twilight thinks they do.

"Was it worth it everyone?" Twilight asked between sobs, "Did my punishment fit the crime?"

"I…I didn't want you to die…" Shining Armor said regrettably with his ears dropped. "How did it happen?"

"After all of you abandoned me, the Changeling Queen teleported me deep underground" She replied. "There were deep caverns, underneath Canterlot, and forgotten by all."

"I heard of rumors of there being caves underneath the palace, but I never expected it to be true." Princess Celestia said with guilt. "Yes, we were all furious at you but we didn't want you dead because of it."

Twilight stopped crying and breathed heavily to calm herself down. Her tone of resentment has returned as she asks, "Well you know what the Changeling queen said to me? That no one will ever look for me! I tried to ignore her as she taunted me to get out, if I didn't find the real Cadence on time, who knows what will happen to me?"

The ruler of Equestria's lowers her head in shame, and it even appears her billowing mane has done the same as well.

"Let me ask you then, what if I was wrong?" Twilight bitterly demanded everyone. "What if that WAS really Cadence just having a bad time? What if that really WAS her pushing all of my so called 'friends' around, talking trash to them and making them feel bad just because she was under a lot of stress? Would you all have STILL allowed me to come?! Because from what I saw, you had no problem going ahead without me!"

"Twilight Sparkle please stop," Princess Celestia pleaded. "This is exactly what Discord wanted you to do."

Princess Celestia just has to remind her about Discord, she remembers how she and her friends faced off alone while the Princess resides safely in her palace. How she was the only one not affected by his brainwashing powers.

"You know it would be funny to see a teacher groveling for mercy at her own student," Twilight scoffed bitterly. "If I was in the mood that is."

"I am not groveling Twilight," Princess Celestia said defensively, "I am asking you to cease because that's exactly what Discord wanted."

"But at least Discord admits it instead of denying everything." Twilight spitefully declared, gaining audible gasps from around them. "You should just embrace your selfishness and enjoy it."

"Then what about me Twilight?" Spike asked regretfully, "I was afraid your friends are going to leave me as well, and that I was going to be kicked out of the wedding too."

When she turned her attention at baby dragon, the unicorn's expression changed from resentment to disappointment. She sighs sadly before saying.

"Think for yourself next time Spike,"

She turns to her former BBBFF; Shining Armor can see the tears in her glaring eyes. Ever since they were foals, they were inseparable as siblings. Her brother was always the first one to defend her, but no longer as Shining Armor can see the hurt feeling of betrayal within her face.

"Enjoy your wedding without me, Shining Armor," The younger sibling said turning her head towards the hall's door. "I also recalled that I shouldn't bother to come to the wedding at all, lest I make another spectacle."

"Twiley, I take it all back." Shining Armor called to her. "I want you to come to the wedding again as to make it all up, and in fact, I want you to become my Mare of Honor again."

The unicorn turns to her brother and glares at him. She sees his face is mixed with guilt and sorrow, she thought her brother could only master crocodile tears since he was able to casually cast her from his important day, a day she helped to carve with her so-called friends. It disgusts her that he also would cry and is about to storm off in a huff.

"You're sorry? And by bribing me, you think this will all be over?" She declared bitterly. "I'm not a filly anymore."

"I'm not bribing you," The older sibling defended. "I just want to see my sister happy again."

"Just what kind of a stallion are you?" Twilight angrily hissed. "Groveling before a mare? I don't want to be in your wedding."

She departs to the door but Shining Armor gallops towards her in order to stop her.

"Twiley, why can't you accept our apologies? Especially from your brother?" He sadly asked.

"Because you didn't believe me, so why should I believe you?" She replied without looking.

"Twiley," He begged, putting his hoof on his sister's flank to stop her.

"GET YOUR HOOVES OFF OF ME YOU PATHETIC GELDING!"

Twilight reared her hind legs and was moments away from bucking her brother in the face until Princess Cadence's voice beckons her.

"Twilight, please forgive them…" She pleaded. "It was an accident."

The unicorn froze like a statue for a while but finally plants her hind legs on the floor. With her ears drooped; her head sinks low, and lets out a heavy sigh.

"I…I seem to remember that I have lot to think about." She said dejectedly. "For now, I need to be alone for awhile…"

She turns her back on them and begins to walk.

"I want you to forget about me and leave me alone, until I say otherwise." She called out to them. "But I'll never forgive anyone tries to apologize to me one more time. Have fun at the wedding everypony and enjoy your friendship while it still lasts. I know mine did."

Twilight teleports away and left the rest alone. Princess Cadence walks up to her husband to comfort him.

"Shiny, are you okay?" She asked.

"I deserve it…"

"We all do Shining Armor," Princess Celestia said. "We all do."

**"****Then let my heart be hardened, and never mind how high the cost may grow …"**

**"This will still be so…I will never let my anger go…"**


	2. Chapter 2

Regrets

The streets of Canterlot were cleared of the Changelings, but the city was on a lookout for any stragglers. In mere hours, roads and structures were being repaired almost immediately, and medical staff was treating any injured ponies they came across. Equestria's capitol nearly fell and it would've been a victory for the Changelings, if not for Twilight Sparkle. Who felt ungrateful by her friends, her mentor, and her brother. For them, losing Twilight Sparkle's trust to them was a total defeat.

Back at the palace, the group were at Shining Armor's room where Princess Cadence was being treated by the medical staff. Lucky for the bride, she was only underground for two days, and only need rest. After the staff left, the crowd was silent, Twilight's grudge towards them was still in their minds, and they still regretted for abandoning her to her near death.

Finally, Spike was the first to break the silence. "Were we that harsh to her?" He asked everyone despondently. "If only the wedding wasn't held at the same day."

"I should've hold off the wedding if I knew the threat was at that scale," Princess Celestia muttered sadly at the hindsight. "Until then, the wedding will be postponed."

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash took off in the air and angrily spat. "We given her our apologies but what did we get in return? Only to have her spit at us and yell at us."

"Not you too…" Fluttershy whimpered. "Can't we stop the fighting already?"

"Well why not? If Twilight wants us to hate her, then fine! Let's hate her!" Declared Rainbow Dash, she was then silent for a few seconds before she continued. "If we all knew she's going to act up like that, then we should've left her!"

At that moment, Fluttershy flew towards Rainbow and gave her a slap. From her, all ponies were suddenly surprised from all around them; even Rainbow Dash's rage disappeared from all of this.

"Rainbow, how could you?!" The yellow Pegasus said sternly to her cyan counterpart. "We made Twilight miserable, and the only thing we all did was to made her worse."

"Fluttershy…"

Princess Cadence was the first to regain her composure, and got out of Shining's bed to confront them.

"If we hate her, then we'll be no different from her." Princess Cadence finally said, calming the Pegasus down. "It's the Changeling Queen we should be furious at, she's the one that made you all turn on her"

The two landed on the floor after the real fiancé spoke to them, then they both looked at each other in the face.

"There are times where even I need to be assertive," Fl

uttershy said, calming down. "Sometimes, you gotta be cruel to be kind, like I'm doing to you."

Fluttershy then remembers about Twilight Sparkle, and her head and ears dropped in shame.

"But I think we were all too cruel to Twilight." She finished sadly.

Then Rarity walked up to Rainbow Dash and puts her hoof on her shoulder.

"Rainbow dear, she wasn't furious at us because she was right, she was mad because we left her." Rarity corrected her. "Perhaps, our apologies were only adding salt to her wounds, no matter how sincere we were."

"Well, she could've at least told us, that still doesn't excuse her for being so sullen and yell at us." Dash muttered, with her front hooves crossed. "I still don't like it"

"None of us do, Dash." Fluttershy said, putting her hoof where she slapped Rainbow. "But neither did the way we treated her"

"But she just had to bring up Gilda," Dash muttered, thinking about her former friend "Comparing me to her, it just made my blood boil."

"It wasn't right for Twilight to say that," Fluttershy agreed, "But you're not like Gilda, she never had any remorse on what she's done,"

"Hey Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash called to her counterpart. "Thanks for knocking some sense into me."

"Twilight mentioned how we were ignoring her at first but then suddenly caring for her." Applejack spoke, "She thinks we're only using her."

"When did it happen?" Shining Armor asked since he was under Chrysalis' trance at that time.

"It all happens when Ah started to apologize on behalf of Everypony," Applejack began to think back, "Twi had this look on her face as if she was thinking way back, and then she just went all at us."

"I don't get it, was it because none of us bothered to say sorry?" Pinkie Pie finally spoke, gaining attention from everyone. "The mean and nasty Changeling Queen was with us, and none of us had time for saying sorry."

The rest of the group didn't exactly know either, until Princess Cadence asked the Cowpony, "Even then, why were you the only who bothered to apologize?"

"Ah was the one who said to check on the imposter you," Applejack assumed with a shrug. "Ah thought it was more appropriate if Ah apologize for everypony's behalf, but Ah realized that they should clean their own messes instead of me cleaning for them."

A thought occurred to Princess Cadence's head as her eyes widen like a hungry dragon. She turned towards them, signaling her turn to talk.

"I thought you were her friends," Princess Cadence said, "Why did you side with the imposter who's been rude to you instead of her?"

But silence was all she got for a reply.

"I asked you all a question," She said, sternly this time. "Why on earth did you leave her?"

"B-because…because we all thought she could handle it!" Applejack finally answered with tears forming out of her green eyes. "All of us thought about that, since Twilight could handle something like this before."

The girls followed pursuit as well, holding back their tears.

"It's pretty clear she refuses to listen to us," Rarity added, "Let alone wanting to make peace with us."

"But we were wrong!" Pinkie wept, "Twilight doesn't want to be friends with us anymore!"

"STOP CRYING!" A voice shouted out and everyone did exactly so. The room turned around to see where the command comes from.

When everyone discovered the source, it was Spike that called them to gain his attention. He stood upwards and gained confidence, as everyone looked at him.

"Instead of having self pity and beating ourselves up for it, we need to find a way for Twilight to forgive us." Spike said with determination, "She only listened to me and Princess Cadence earlier, maybe the two can talk some sense to her."

"But how? Twilight thinks we all hate her," Shining moped, before looking towards Cadence, ashamed from being fooled so easily. "I should've known the imposter from the very start, even with the wedding stress excuse, the real you would never act like that, and then I wouldn't fall for her spell."

"I suppose you are upset at all of us as well?" Princess Celestia asked to her niece, "Just like Twilight?"

The bride was silent as well as the others when the latter waited for her answer.

"No, but I am disappointed in all of you but what's done is done," Princess Cadence suddenly replied, with a sigh. "We've all been fooled by the Changelings and Twilight was the bait."

"Cadence is right!" Spike declared, "It's them we should be beating them, not ourselves."

A thought has appeared in Shining Armor's head, as he lifted from his slump. He walked towards the bed where Cadence is standing at and puts his front hoof in her shoulder.

"Is there anything you know about the Changelings?" Shining Armor asked her hopefully, "When were you abducted?"

Princess Cadence thought for a while before she lifts her head as if it was her cue to speak.

"All I know besides feeding on love is that the queen's name is Chrysalis." She informs them, "But other than that, I was abducted by her when I was viewing the mirror, and thrown in the Canterlot caves for a few days. I don't know why Chrysalis kept me alive though, perhaps watching me wither away even after the Changelings invaded."

After her niece's answer, Princess Celestia walks up to the window where everyone can see the palace, and after gazing it for a few seconds; she closed her eyes in shame.

"I knew Twilight for years and she's never been the type who holds a grudge." Princess Celestia said, she then turns towards the group before continuing, "I don't understand how or why she became so spiteful, so cynical all of the sudden."

"Could she have been bottling up her anger after all this time?" Rarity wondered, putting her hoof under her chin. "She could have been hiding her past feelings of anger for all this time."

"Well, I remember she went all firey and burning one time," Pinkie Pie recalled, remembering about her Pinkie Sense incident. "Remember when me, Spike, her, Fluttershy, and Applejack were chased by that hydra in the Foggy Bottom Bog?"

"Yeah, I do now," Applejack remembered, "It's when you told her that it wasn't a doozy."

"Then, she could be restraining her anger again," Fluttershy assumed.

"That still doesn't excuse her by acting like that." Rainbow Dash muttered, "We seen her mad before, but not like what happened earlier."

"None of us like what happened but Twilight also reminded us on how rude the imposter was to all of us," Rarity said, "Yet, we all thought that she was just being jealous and ignored her warnings while put up with the Changeling queen's demands."

"Is that why Twilight wanted to be hated?" The groom wondered, "Because we all bit the hoof that fed us?"

"Not to mention my idea of holding a wedding on the same day despite there being an outside threat," Princess Celestia added, ashamed from that hindsight. "It was a terrible mistake that nearly cost the lives of my subjects."

Suddenly, Shining Armor saw his parents entered, both of them looked upset. As they approached, he could see tears forming from his mother's eyes. Although Shining was physically larger than his father, the glare from Night Light's eyes made the young stallion shrunk.

After gathering enough courage to speak, he asked them. "I take it that both of you found out?"

"Yeah, we did," Night Light snorted as he drew closer to his son, "We were on our way, scared witless from the invasion when we heard your sister crying in her room. She wouldn't let anyone in, not even us thanks to her shield spell."

"Not even you two?" His son repeated, "Didn't she undo her spell at anytime?"

"That's right, the only time that she undid her spell was to throw out a ripped dress,"

The others quietly turned to Rarity, whom became rather silent over the news.

"I'm so sorry about the dress Rarity," Fluttershy whispered, "I know how much it matters to you"

"It's not about the dress for once," Rarity answered, sadly "I can always fix it, it's Twilight's I'm not sure about."

The rest of the ponies then continue spectating Shining's parents scolding their son.

"When we tried calling her, she went ballistic and babbled on how you've kicked her out of the wedding," His mother said, "After she calmed down, we managed to hear the whole story about you being under a trance, the invasion, and how you all left her."

Before the eldest child can answer, his father furiously rubbed his colt by the shoulders, and the two stallions were staring each other muzzle to muzzle.

"What in Tartarus were you thinking?!" Night Light yelled at his son, "If this wasn't your wedding, I ought to knock some sense into you!"

"She was your sister!" Twilight Velvet wept, "How could you?!"

"You would've done the same thing!" Shining yelled at them, both from the frustration and shame of everything that happened "She was acting possessive from the beginning and none of us know about the imposter!"

But all of the sudden, Twilight Velvet slapped him so hard; there was a red mark on his cheek. The room went silent, save for quiet gasps from the girls, and Velvet's weeping.

"Not by leaving her to her own death!" His mother cried, "Did none of you bothered to check on her?"

No one in the room answered, Princess Cadence looked at them, and joined her in-laws, wondering what they did the night before. Even her aunt, the ruler of Equestria was in the ranks.

"My wife asked you all a question," Night Light called out like a drill instructor, "Didn't anyone bothered to check on my daughter?"

"No," Princess Celestia finally said, as she bows her head in remorse, "When the Changeling Queen masqueraded as my niece, she told us that she took care of Twilight and needn't worry about her, and like gullible fools we were, we believed her."

Both Twilight Velvet and Night Light gasped, but before any of the parents speak, Princess Celestia continued.

"It's how the Changeling Queen acted when she impersonated as my niece." Princess Celestia said. "If anything, blame me not your son."

Neither parent could believe that Princess Celestia would be able to make such a mistake, but on the bright side, the group could see both parent settling down.

"Look, I agree what your sister did wasn't right, but neither did you abandoning her" Night Light sighed as he was calming down "Regardless of you under a mind control spell."

"That's why we're making amends," Princess Celestia said,

She then turned her attention to both Spike and Princess Cadence. The latter felt rejuvenated and managed to get out of bed as she walks towards her aunt. Without any words, both the assistant and the foalsitter know what to do.

"Well, it's up the two of us," Spike said. "Twilight will sure to listen."

"Speak of the devil," Rainbow Dash called out after peeking out of her window. "There she is…"


End file.
